Mudar de Idéia
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Algo bastante ruim acontece na vida de Cameron. Será que ela conseguirá seguir em frente, fazer de conta que nada aconteceu ou cairá nos encantos de um certo médico australiano que se importa? Cham e Huddy! EM HIATSU
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Fic pré-Human Error.

Não sou dona de House, MD e fico feliz por não ser devido a minha falta de conhecimento médico e a minha preguiça para pesquisar assuntos relacionados. Mas um devaneio Cham e Huddy de vez em quando sempre faz bem.

Resumo: Algo bastante ruim acontece na vida de Cameron. Será que ela conseguirá seguir em frente, fazer de conta que nada aconteceu ou cairá nos encantos de um certo médico australiano que se importa?

Espero que gostem!

**Mudar de idéia**

Cameron bebeu outro copo de café. A dor de cabeça que lhe havia feito companhia toda a noite insistia em permanecer. Porém toda a tristeza que sentira tinha se tornado uma profunda irritação. Ela procurara desesperadamente fazer alguma coisa, ocupar a mente e iludir-se de que tudo estava bem...

Olhou para frente. Chase tinha uma revista de palavras cruzadas na mão e mordia a caneta. Seu cabelo estava secando ao sol e com um estilo meio desarrumado - _Sexy - _Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar. Os lábios do médico formaram um sorriso enquanto ele escrevia algo na revista, como se estivesse satisfeito com o progresso feito até ali.- _Chato - _ela logo perdeu o interesse.

Virou-se para Foreman que parecia visivelmente aborrecido.Ele amassou o artigo que estava lendo e bateu na mesa com tamanha força que Cameron se sobressaltou. Chase nem se mexeu.

-Assim não dá! Vou falar com a Cuddy! - Foreman se levantou revoltado.

-Grande idéia!

Cameron se assustou com a súbita intromissão de Chase. - _Então ele estava realmente ouvindo_. - Foreman não se importaria com a observação dele se a sua voz não tivesse soado tão sarcástica.

-Eu vou me arrepender, mas o que você quis dizer com isso?

Chase o olhou como se fosse um professor que explicava pela décima quinta vez a coisa mais óbvia do mundo para um aluno que não estava prestando atenção.

-Por que ao invés de você ir até a Cuddy, você não vai direto para a clínica que é pra lá que ela vai te mandar mesmo?

O neurologista bufou.

-E o que é que o senhor sabe-tudo sugere que façamos?

Cameorn sentia-se como se estivesse vendo um seriado de confrontos adolescentes. A grande diferença era que nenhum dos homens a sua frente eram adolescentes e que, principalmente ela não podia mudar de canal quando quisesse.

-Devemos nos unir a você no maravilhoso mundo das palavras cruzadas?

-Você tem algo melhor para fazer?

Cameron olhou-o com curiosidade. Ele mudara muito desde que o conhecera, continuava fazendo tudo o que house mandava, mas...agora ela não sabia se era por medo, por para puxar o saco ou porque respeitava suas opiniões ( que por sinais estavam sempre certas ).Ela agora estava mais inclinada a acreditar na úiltima hipótese, afinal, ele havia amadurecido, parecia mais confiante, mais tranquilo, como se finalmente achara seu lugar no mundo.-_Coisa que eu nunca consegui fazer na minha vida toda.- _Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela se recriminou por ter deixado-se levar.- _Existe um show acontecendo bem a sua frente! Preste atenção!_

Foreman procurava um argumento, não achando nenhum, apenas respondeu entre os dentes:

- Não importa. Eu vou lá falar com ela.

- House vai te chamar de idiota!! - Gritou, mas ele já havia se afastado. - Eu falei grego? - Virou-se para Cameron.

Ela deu de ombros e um profundo e terrível silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Ela gostava do silêncio mas agora era o que ela menos queria. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, seria capaz de se debulhar em lágrimas na frente de Chase. Pegou-se considerando a idéia. Ele gostava dela...e gostava de verdade _" Hoje é terça. É o dia que eu te lembro que gosto de você e quero que fiquemos juntos." _Ela lembrou-se e sorriu. - _Era meio bobinho, mas fofo, muito fofo.- _Ela balançou a cabeça - _Não. Não preciso de um relacionamento agora. Não gosto dele mesmo. Não gosto.-_ Repetiu diversas vezes para si mesma como se estivesse tentando se convencer disso.

Após contatar que aquele silêncio fazia mal para a sua sanidade, ela tentou desesperadamente encontrar algum assunto, qualquer assunto, mas nada lhe surgia. E o médico, a sua frente, em nada ajudava.

Cameron foi tomada por uma vontade súbita de roubar-lhe a revista, amassá-la, rasgá-la e depois tacar no fogo._- Que cara ele faria ao ver sua preciosa revista virar cinzas? - _Sorriu. - _Oh, Deus. Estou com ciúmes de uma revista.- _Achou graça, mas corrigiu-se a tempo. - _Que absurdo! Não estou nada! - _Não se convencera.

- Estou morrendo de ciúmes de uma revista...- murmurou derrotada.

XXX

N/A: Gostaram? Críticas são sempre, sempre bem-vindas! Por favor, façam a vida de uma escritora amadora feliz com reviews!

Agradecimentos as meninas da comunidade de Fanfics de House, MD por me viciarem no mundo das fanfics e a Thaisribeiro ( a maluca mais feliz que eu já conheci e que agora vai me apurrinhar pra eu postar mais), a Evierbd( que aceitou revisar minhas fics e é a única que sabe o desenrolar da história), a TiaErvilha (por ter me chamado de louca), a Weddy-chan, Naiky e justaweirdowithnoname que deixaram reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mudar de idéia**

Cuddy estava tendo um péssimo dia. Nada dava certo e com todos os seus problemas ainda tinha HOUSE! Após mandar Foreman direto para a clínica, ela saíra para procurá-lo e não demorou muito para achá-lo deitado no quarto de um paciente, comendo sua comida e vendo sua televisão.

- House!!

- Faltou, professora!

- Onde está o Sr. Goldman?- Ela perguntou sobre o paciente.

- Cirurgia no coração, professora!

- House...- Ela começara a se irritar.

- Ele faltou, dã! Soube que foi achado bêbado em um bordel! - Fez cara de nojo.- Que fofoca, hein?

- Então, quem é você e por que se parece tanto com ele?

- Eu sou um alien e tendo a assumir a aparência de médicos gostosos de olhos azuis. - Piscou exageradamente para ela.

Cuddy ergueu as sombrancelhas desinteressadamente.

- Clínica. Agora.

-Você vai me privar de saber o que acontece com a emocionalmente instável Linda Fisher? - Apontou para a televisão.

Cuddy desligou-a.

- Não me faça repetir a ordem.

House mostrou-lhe a língua e levantou-se.

-De qualquer jeito ela vai acabar dormindo com o Harold...- Ela deixou escapar.

- Que? - Ele virou-se surpreso.

- É uma reprise. - Disse apontando para a tv. - Passou ontem a noite. Aonde você quer chegar?

- É assim que Lisa Cuddy passa as noites? - Ele mordeu o lábio.

- Não é da sua conta! - Tentou cortar o assunto.

- Sem sexo? - Ele sorriu ao vê-la tão irritada pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. - Ainda esperando o príncipe encantado?

- De novo, não é da sua C-O-N-T-A! - Ela pronunciou a última palavra devagar e entre os dentes, na esperança que House parasse.

- Não sirvo eu? Eu daria um ótimo alien encantado! - Piscou pra ela fazendo cara de sexy.

Cuddy achou graça mas não demonstrou.

- Clínica ou...

Ele fez uma careta.

- Ou não ganho minha noite mágica com você?

- É, sem clínica, sem noite mágica!

Ele parou para pensar.

- Hum...feito! - Virou-se e foi embora, deixando uma Cuddy perplexa para trás.

XXX

N/A: Um capítulo Huddy pra vocês. E agora...será que o House vai pra clínica ou mandar seus "ducklings" para lá?(Como se essa pergunta fosse díficil de responder!) De qualquer forma ele vai cobrar a noite mágica com a Cuddy. hehe

Agradecimentos: Ligya ( Eu sempre quis botar a Cameron pra ficar com ciúmes daquela revista. hihi. Sei que não gosta de Huddy, mas vai ter bem mais Cham esperando por você) e Thaisribeiro ( Pois é, amiga, escrever sobre o House é sempre mais difícil mas aqui estou eu, sempre tentando como uma boa huddy! Se prepara que as coisas vão começar a esquentar, rolando até uma briga! Obrigada pelas sugestões e não me encha o saco! 2 capítulos em menos de uma semana, viu? To sendo rápida!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mudar de idéia**

- Bom dia, raios de sol! - House entrou na sala.

- Está feliz? - Chase perguntou não acreditando no que via.

- Está atrasado! - Cameron disse rispidamente.

- Hoje é o dia das mulheres emburradas? Está com abstinência de sexo? Lembre-se, é culpa dele, não minha! - Apontou pra Chase.

- Minha vida social não é da sua conta.

- Por que todos me dizem isso? - Ele fez beicinho.

- Talvez porque você mereça. - Chase respondeu.

- Engraçadinho. Cadê meu neurologista preferido pra me defender? hum?

- Ele foi reclamar com a Cuddy.

- Que idiota.

Chase sorriu satisfeito. Estava com ar de: Eu sabia.

- Algum caso novo? -Cameron perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro que não! - Ele deu de ombros.

- Ora, por favor! - Ela deixou escapar visivelmente aborrecida.

Chase e House olharam para ela. Chase, com preocupação e House, com interesse.

- O que estão olhando?

- Nada. E já que vocês dois estão de bobeira... - Jogou várias fichas em cima da mesa. - Clínica.

- Que? - Cameron fitou-o incrédula.

- Que parte de "clínica" você não entendeu?

- Você realmente não espera que fiquemos trezentas horas tratando gripes e crianças com objetos enfiados no nariz!

- Ei, ei! Eles tem sentimentos também. E quanto a você- Virou-se para Chase - É melhor sair logo daqui antes que ela te coma vivo. Não no bom sentido da palavra, claro.

Cameron bufou. E House sorriu antes de sair.

- INACREDITÁVEL!- Ela pegou mais um café.

Chase sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Dia ruim, não?

- Você acha? - perguntou sarcástica.

- Não acho não, tenho certeza.

Cameron o olhou com estranheza. Tinha sido uma resposta estúpida.

- No dia em que você quase contraiu AIDS, você bebeu oito copos de café. Esse é o seu sexto de hoje. Ouso afirmar que você está ligeiramente depressiva.

- Não estou não. - Se levantou e foi pegar outro copo de café.

- A decisão é sua. - Ele suspirou. - É totalmente injusto que sexo possa matar e café demais não.

Mesmo de costas para Chase, Cameron sentiu seus olhos fuzilando-a. Ela virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não desviou o olhar, ela também não. Alguma coisa aconteceu naquele momento. Foi como se nada mais existisse além dos dois por um tempo que nenhum deles conseguiu determinar.

- É-é só um café.

Chase pareceu ter acordado de um longo sonho.

- ...Certo...

Ela virou as costas novamente. _O que que foi aquilo? _Seu coração batia numa velocidade enorme e ela tentou se acalmar em vão. _Que olhos azuis..._

Um toque no seu braço a fez voltar para a realidade.

- Você esbarrou em mim!

- Desculpe. Só vim pegar um café.

- Tudo bem.

Mas nada estava bem. Aquela proximidade entre eles..._oh deus._ Cameron sentiu-se enrusbecer, pensou em dizer alguma coisa mas não só faltavam-lhe palavras como também fôlego. Ele riu. _Ele está se divertindo com a minha situação!_

- Então, como pode dizer me gosta de mim sem ao menos me conhecer? - Ela passou para a ofensiva.

- A melhor defesa é um bom ataque, huh?

Não houve resposta. Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Você está enganada.Sei que você tem um código de honra muito rígido por isso odeia ter que mentir ou enganar os outros. Duvido até que você já tenha colado em um teste. Você é linda e sabe disso, mas quer que te valorizem pelas suas conquistas, sua inteligênica e odeia quando te julgam como mais um rostinho bonito. Porém você mesmo julga os outros. Um modo de se defender, evitar o sofrimento? Quem sabe...Finalmente você é determinada, capaz de defender suas idéias e quando se sente acuada parte para o ataque.

Cameron estava surpresa mas não demonstrou.

- Não importa o que você diga, eu nunca vou mudar de idéia sobre você.

- Idéia? O que você sabe sobre mim, Cameron?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Certamente não o bastante para formar uma idéia! - Pegou as fichas e saiu.

**N/A: **Estão gostando? Vocês não tem idéia do que essa fic significa pra mim. Ela começou com um devaneio pequenininho e depois foi ganhando mais idéias, falas, acontecimentos...estou me divertindo muito com essa criação.

Se você discorda do que o Chase disse para a Cameron, desculpe, mas é assim que eu a vejo.

Agradecimentos a: Naiky e Lygia Ford.

Linda Fisher e Harold são personagens que eu criei pra essa fic. Não pertencem a nenhum programa.

Se preparem que no próximo capitulo haverá uma briga. hehe

Curiosos? Mandem-me review que não demorará. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Mudar de idéia.**

-Chase! - Cameron o alcançou no corredor. - Me dê as fichas. - Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Você não está bem, Cam. Melhor ir pra casa. Direi ao House que você não estava se sentindo bem.

Ela puxou a mão com força.

- O que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta!

- Não estou pedindo pra você me contar, só quero...

- Me dê as malditas fichas! - Na ânsia de pegá-las, ela tropeçou mas o médico a segurou.

Seus braços estavam em volta dela e ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Tão perto...tão perto...Um alerta de perigo soou na cabeça da imunologista.

- Me larga, Chase. - Ela tentou se afastar mas estava presa. - Por favor...

Sentiu o abraço ficar mais apertado, seus rostos estavam mais próximos, seus lábios também. Ela não lutou, apenas fechou os olhos. Mas nada aconteceu. Pelo menos não o que ela esperava.

Ele a empurrou para longe.

- Chase?

- Você quer as fichas? - Ele gritou, jogando-as no chão. - Feliz agora? - Sua cabeça estava baixa e o cabelo tampava-lhe os olhos. - Desculpe por ter ficado preocupado com você. Vou é pra casa.

XXX

Cameron encontrava-se em frente a sala do House. Ele estava lá dentro muito concentrado no computador. Ela torceu para que a sua presença passasse despercebida. House a bipara, mas o que ela menos queria era conversar com alguém. Ainda mais com House! Ficou por ali durante uns 10 minutos até que seu chefe fez um sinal para ela entrar.

- Se eu quisesse te colocar de castigo aí fora, eu te avisaria.

Ela não respondeu.

- Por que não está na clínica?

- Como você sabe que não era lá que eu estava?

Ele riu.

- Levando em conta os seus olhos vermelhos, só posso deduzir que você fez uma longa visita ao banheiro.

Cameron engoliu em seco. Tinha chorado no banheiro antes de vir encontrá-lo mesmo.

- Você nem se dignou a olhar pra mim desde que eu entrei. Como pode saber que meus olhos estão vermelhos??

- Não é difícil de deduzir depois de saber do show que você e o seu namorado.

- Não é meu namorado.

- Certo. - Fez uma careta. - Que você e o seu pseudo-namorado deram no corredor...Hum...mensagem...interessante.

- Se as suas mensagens são mais importantes do que eu, por que me bipou?

- Desmarcar os encontros da Cuddy é bem mais importante que você, mas não mais interessante. Estou curioso.- Ela a fitou finalmente.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Você acha que é seguro fazer aqui? - Levantou as sobrancelhas insinuadamente. - Já que é pra ser demitido, é melhor que você me satisfaça inteiramente...

- House! - Ela gritou, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. - Urgh...droga!

Ele não disse nada, apenas a esperou se recompor, mas ela não conseguia.

- Talvez eu acabe que nem você. Todo mundo me odeia, por que não posso odiar a todos também?

- Eu não choro em público.

- Você não se importa, não é? Ninguém se importa mesmo...

- Você deixa os outros se importarem?

A imagem de Chase no corredor invadiu-lhe a mente. " Me desculpe por ter ficado preocupado com você."

- Por mais que tente, você nunca conseguirá ser que nem eu. -Fez um novo gesto, dessa vez para que ela se retirasse. - E isso é um elogio.

XXX

Chase ignorou mais uma ligação de House. Não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém, ainda mais com House!

Seu celular tocou de novo. Mensagem.

" Eu sei que você está aí."

- Não, você não sabe.

"Eu posso ficar fazendo isso o dia todo se você quiser."

Chase bufou e teve vontade de tacar o celular na parede. _Maldita hora em que dei meu celular pro House!_

"Tire a bunda da poltrona da sala de multimídia agora!!"

Ele quase deixou o celular cair ao ler essa mensagem. Como ele sabia?

- Tudo bem! Eu desisto. Feliz? - Resmungou para se mesmo enquanto digitava o número do chefe.

- Sabia que você não aguentaria mais um minuto sem ouvir a minha voz. - Ele atendeu de imediato.

- Como você sabe onde eu estou?

- Eu sou onisciente, onipotente e onipresente!

Chase rolou os olhos.

- Você é um livro aberto. Sabia disso?

- O que você quer de mim, House?

- Por que todos me fazem essa pergunta constrangedora quando estou no trabalho? Droga...

- Se isso for tudo, desligarei o telefone.

- Não desligará não. Admita. Você está curioso.

Chase ficou calado. Estava mesmo.

- Não disse? Não saia do hospital!

- Por que?

- Porque, meio que, se você sair eu te demito? Eu tenho poder pra isso, você sabe...

- Vai ter que se esforçar mais. Não temos nenhum caso e não sou obrigado a trabalhar na clínica. Você não precisa de mim aqui.

- Mas uma certa médica precisa.

Chase levou um susto mas apenas respondeu tristemente.

- Não precisa não.

- Precisa sim!! Vai, sua vez de negar!

- Não me importa mais se ela precisa ou não.

- A quem você quer enganar?

- Talvez a mim mesmo...

- De qualquer forma, você precisa avisar a sua namorada...

- Não é minha namorada.

-Certo...então avise a sua pseudo-namorada que estou dando o dia de folga pra ambos. Aproveitem bem a noite!

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Estou curioso! Você são a minha novela mexicana predileta!

- Eu te odeio, sabia?

- Não. Você odeia o fato de não conseguir me odiar nem um pouquinho.

- Tchau. - Desligou o celular.

Recostou-se na poltrona, olhou para o teto e respirou fundo.

- Esse vai ser um longo dia...- Levantou-se.

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi muito divertido de se escrever. Destaque pro momento "emo" da Cameron.Até que foi meio grande esse, né? Comparado aos outros...Bom, espero que gostem. Eu estava desesperada pra escrever sobre essa briga! haha

E sempre gostei da idéia do House sendo cupido dos dois. A Cam é cabeça-dura demais pra admitir que gosta do Chase. E mesmo ele sendo um médico lindo, gostoso e com sotaque sexy, ele precisa de ajuda, né?

Agradecimentos:

- Thaisribeiro. Gostou, amiga? Dedico esse capítulo a você. Só por causa do barraco!

- Naiky. Por que Huddy não comenta?

- PoliCordeiro. Obrigada pelas 3 reviews e pelos conselhos Huddy. Vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer mais Huddy, porque o foco é na Cameron e no Chase mas a espera valerá a pena! Prometo.

- Dr.AnaWebster. Que bom que gostou. Continue lendo!

- LygiaFord. Obrigada pelos elogios. Estou me esforçando o máximo.

- LalaOrlandi. Obrigada mesmo. As coisas agora vão ficar mais interessantes...

- Isabela. Coloquei mesmo sala de multimídia! haha

O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Aceito sugestões.

Mil beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mudar de idéia**

Chase se encontrava em frente a porta do laboratório. Segundo House, Cameron ainda se encontrava lá e, como já tinha procurado em todos os cantos daquele maldito hospital..._Por que tinha que ser tão grande?..._só podia ser ali que ela estava. Mas, inexplicavelmente, ele não conseguia se mexer. _Apenas abra a porta. _Sua mão não se mexeu. _Abra a maldita porta! _Nada. Seu corpo não queria obedecer-lhe de jeito nenhum._Por que?_ Ele abaixou a cabeça.Sabia a resposta: Estava com medo. Por mais que procurasse outras explicações, nenhuma se ajustava...

Ele sempre se mostrara confiante ao cortejá-la, não ligando para os inúmeros foras que levara. Mas a verdade é que doía, e bastante. Muitas vez ele espantou essa dor, menosprezando-a, enganando-se com esperanças de que um dia ela perceberia que o amava e tudo ficaria bem. _Estranho como esse dia nunca chegava..._

Suspirou fundo. Se era assim que se sentia, por que simplesmente não dava as costas? Por que não a abandona? Suspirou. Ele tinha muitas, muitas dúvidas, mas apenas certeza de uma coisa. Abriu a porta. Ele a queria. E esse desejo era maior que seu medo e que sua dor. Entrou.

- Cameron?

- Hey.

Ele olhou na direção da voz. A médica estava sentada num cantinho escuro, mas ele conseguiu ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e os lábios trêmulos. Ela parecia tão indefesa que ele teve o ímpeto de envolvê-la e protegê-la, mas nada fez, nada conseguiu fazer.

- Hey. - Xingou-se de todos os motivos por não ter pensado em nada melhor ou mais criativo pra dizer. - Olha, eu...

- Eu já colei.

- O que?

- Você disse que duvidava que eu já tivesse colado em algum teste e bem...eu já colei...uma vez. - Ela secou as lágrimas.

- Uma vez?- Ele riu, ainda assustado com o assunto repentino.

- É. Eu estava precisando de nota na faculdade e estudei como louca, só que me deu um branco terrível na hora H. Estava ficando desesperada quando alguém jogou uma cola debaixo da minha carteira por engano. E era bem o que eu precisava.

- Uau! Eu nunca dei essa sorte! - Fez uma pausa.- Mas aí você se sentiu tão culpada que assumiu a cola e o professor consertou a sua nota?

- Não! Quer dizer...eu me senti culpada, mas...

- Isso é bom, ao menos você é humana. Foi reprovada no vestibular pra Deus.

Ela riu.

- E você. Já colou?

- House diz que todo mundo mente. Eu digo que todo mundo cola.

- Engraçadinho...

- Quer saber...- Ele estendeu a mão pra ela. - House nos deu o dia de folga. Quer ir comer algo?

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Estou.

- Não, você está mesmo falando sério...não está?

- Vai ter que confiar em mim. - Sorriu, ainda com a mão estendida.

Ela mordeu o lábio, em dúvida. Eles seriam demitidos por saírem no horário do expediente se fosse mentira...mas desta vez...

- Eu adoraria! - Pegou a mão dele.

**N/A:**

Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Minhas provas estão chegando, logo, é provável que eu demore pra postar o próximo capítulo.

Agradecimentos:

1- Thaisribeiro. " Eu acho que a Cameron vai chorar em casa e se entupir de doces e coisas que engordam. E depois vai ligar pro Chase!" Desculpe, amiga. Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram, mas quem sabe em outra fic? Foi uma boa idéia.

2- Poli Cordeiro. Não é uma reconciliação formal essa, mas...espero que tenha gostado.

3- Naiky. Obrigada pela review. Todo mundo adora brigas. haha

4- Lygia Ford. Sim, escrever vicia. E MUITO!

5- Antonio!! Amore! Obrigada por ler a fic. Sei como você tá muito ocupado!! Te amo muito!

6-Evierbd. Nossa, um belo dia abro o hotmail e tcham: Bando de e-mails alertando do bando de reviews que você mandou. haha. Fez meu dia mais feliz! Você sabia o que ia acontecer até esse capítulo, não é mesmo? A partir de agora vai ser surpresa!

Mil beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron olhou atentamente para o homem a sua frente. Chase falava descontraídamente. Nunca havia parado pra conversar com ele direito e ao sair do hospital ficou com medo de não ter assunto, mas depois viu que seus temores eram banais. Com ele era impossível não ter assunto, ele falava muito, um pouquinho demais até. Ela riu. Gostava dele, ou melhor, gostava da pessoa que ela estava descobrindo que ele era. Ele não era mais Chase, seu colega de trabalho, ele era Chase: uma pessoa divertida que fala muito, gesticula exageradamente e cuja companhia era muito agradável.

- Então, nós montamos nos nossos pôneis cor-de-rosas e fomos...

- Vocês o que? - Ela quase engasgou com a bebida.

- Viu, como você não estava prestando atenção no que eu falo?

- Eu prestei sim!!

Chase levantou a sobrancelha e a olhou nos olhos.

- Ok, talvez eu tenha me distraído um pouco. Só um pouco. - _Droga! Ele me pegou!_

- Sei...

- Estava pensando em quão divertido vai ser ficar te olhando pedir esmola pra conseguir pagar esse restaurante! É muito caro! Tem música ao vivo e tudo!

Ele ignorou o comentário.

- Eu gosto daqui. Sempre quis me juntar aos velhinhos que ficam dançando na pista. É tão fofo. Mas nunca tive companhia...

- Deus! Quem é você e o que você fez com meu colega??

- O preço do resgate é um milhão! Vai pagar?

- Ah, nem tenho dinheiro. De qualquer forma você é bem mais divertido que ele.

O médico sorriu.

- Você também é bem melhor do que a mulher azeda com quem me encontrei hoje de manhã.

- Eu não estava azeda. - Ele a fitou de novo. - Ok, talvez um pouco. - Ambos riram.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal, Chase?

- Pois não, Doutora Cameron!

- Hum...Robert - Falar o primeiro dele era tão estranho. - você sente falta dele, quer dizer, do seu pai?

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Chase.

- Você não precisa responder se não quiser. - Ela adicionou rapidamente. _Droga! Estávamos tendo um dia perfeito e eu tinha que estragar tudo com uma pergunta dessas? Idiota!_

- Está tudo bem. Mas antes prometa-me que você vai desligar todos os celulares e gravadores em seu poder.

- Oh, você me pegou. - Ela jogou o celular em cima da mesa. - Ia ser um vídeo tão bonito, confissões de um médico bêbado.

- Eu não estou bêbado!

- Ainda não. - Ela riu.

- Eu já tenho um vídeo no youtube.

Cameron sentiu a bebida subir-lhe pelo nariz.

- O-o que? - Ela pegou rapidamente o guardanapo.

- Você ouviu. - Ele sorriu. - Na festa de aniversário de quinze anos de uma amiga minha, eu fui o príncipe dela e nós dançamos your song. Um infeliz gravou e tá até hoje no youtube.

- Você dança? - Cameron sentiu o estomâgo revirar..ele dançou com uma _amiga?_

_- _Fui obrigado a aprender pra essa festa. E você? Dançou o que nos seus quinze anos?

- Não tive festa. Preferi viajar, hoje me arrependo dessa escolha. Toda garota devia fazer festa, ter um dia de princesa, e claro, dançar com seu príncipe...

- Mas se você pudesse escolher uma música para dançar naquela época, qual seria?

- Não sei. Teria que pensar.

- Vamos, Ally! Responda rápido! - Cameron sorriu com a menção de ally.

- Ummm, Let's fall in love do Rod Stewart. Talvez!

- Certo, espere aí! - Ele se levantou e saiu.

- Ei, mas o que...?

Ela suspirou. Chase tinha se esquivado muito bem da pergunta e mudara de assunto muito rapidamente. Ele realmente não gostava de falar sobre si mesmo. _Será que ele confia em mim?_ Suspirou de novo. Chase não tinha que confiar nela. Eles eram só colegas de trabalho e tudo o que ela fez em todos esses anos foi deixar isso muito claro pra ele. _Burra!_ - recriminou-se sem saber porque. Talvez ela devesse mostrar que confia nele antes, talvez devesse contar o que aconteceu com ela ontem. Afinal, ele mostrou que se preocupou...

- Pronto. - Chase retornou.

- Oh, foi rápido, aonde você foi?

- Você vai descobrir daqui a poucos segundos.

Cameron olhou pra ele com desconfiança

- E aí?

- Como e aí, não está ouvindo?

Ela parou pra ouvir a música que começaram a tocar.

- Oh, meu deus! é a...?

- É. - Ele respondeu orgulhoso.

- Você foi pedir..? - Ela ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Sei que não sou seu ideal de príncipe, mas acho que dou pro gasto. - Ele se curvou.- A senhorita me concede a honra?

- Com todo o prazer, meu senhor. - O sorriso de Cameron ia de orelha a orelha._ Não tinha como essa noite ser mais perfeita._

**N/A: **Peço desculpas a todos pela imensa demora! Fiquei estudando pras provas, aí quando acabaram as do colégio vieram a do curso e depois vieram mais do colégio, aí fiz a UERJ ontem...iiiih! Mas aqui estou eu para me redimir perante vocês!

Gostaram do capítulo? Fiquei bem satisfeita com ele. Adoro escrever Cham. No próximo capítulo será revelado o por quê da azedice da Cameron! tcham tcham tcham! pelo menos não demorará tanto já que já já entro de férias!

Agradecimentos a:

1-Lygia Ford e Poli Cordeiro: Adoro receber reviews de vocês duas! Ler os comentários de vocês me deixa super feliz! Obrigada!

2- Isabela: Agora que você tem conta no fanfiction vai ter que deixar review, hein? haushuahsu

3- Thais ribeiro: Pára de namorar e vem ler as minha fics que você tá fazendo falta! uahsuahu

4- Evierbd: E aí, tá gostando do desenrolar?

Mil beijos a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

_"We might have been meant for each other_

_To be or not to be, let our hearts discover"_

Cameron e Chase andaram de mãos dadas até o meio do salão. Ele gentilmente colocou a mão dela no seu ombro e repousou a sua na cintura dela. Cameron sentia-se meio desconfortável com toda a situação. Não que ela não estivesse gostando. Ela estava. E muito. Esse era o problema.

_"I have a feeling, it's a feeling I'm concealing - I_

_don't know why_

_It's just a mental, incidental, sentimental - alibi_

_But I adore you, so strong for you_

_Why go on stalling, I am falling, love is calling -_

_why be shy"_

Ela ficou espantada com Chase, não sabia o quanto ele dançava bem. Ela se virava do jeito que podia, esforçando-se ao máximo para não pisar no pé dele.

- Relaxe. O objetivo é se divertir.

- Você, está certo. É só que eu não danço com alguém desde que o mundo é mundo.

- Não tem problema. Umas pisadas no meu pé não vão me fazer gostar menos de você.

- Mas o fato de você ser um bailarino maravilhoso me fez gostar bem mais de você. - _Espere! Eu acabei de falar isso?_

Chase sentiu o desconforto dela.

- Está tudo bem. Deixe a música te levar.

Ela sorriu.

_"Let's fall in love_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love_

_Our hearts are made of it, let's take a chance_

_Why be afraid of it"_

Ela parou para analisar a situação. Era até engraçado. Chase era a última pessoa no mundo por quem ela se apaixonaria, certo? _Certo? _E agora lá estava ela, nos braços dele e não se sentia ruim. Chase era diferente de todos os homens que ela conhecera. Ele era um livro de mistério. Daqueles que ficava no fundo da prateleira onde quase ninguém o via, e quando via, a capa era tão chamativa, tão estranha que ninguém se interessava. Mas quando alguém o abria para ler, não se arrependia. Era um livro que ela gostaria de ler até o fim.

_"Let's close our eyes_

_And make our own paradise_

_Little we know of it, still we can try_

_To make a go of it"_

Ela já se sentia completamente a vontade com Chase. Com ele, sentia-se feliz, tranquila, realizada.

- Está cansado?

- Huh?

- É sério. Deve ser chato pra você dançar com quem nem dança direito, quer dizer...

- Eii olha pra mim. - Ele se aproximou. - " I'm happy just to dance with you", okay? - Sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. _Oh meu deus! O que está acontecendo comigo?_

_"We might have been meant for each other_

_To be or not to be, let our hearts discover_

_Let's fall in love_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love_

_Now is the time for it, while we are young_

_Let's fall in love"_

O volume foi diminuindo até sumir. Mas os dois continuavam dançando abraçados. Para eles a música nunca terminaria, a voz de rod stewart soava na cabeça deles com a eterna pergunta : "_Why shouldn't we fall in love?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mudar de idéia**

Eles continuaram a dançar. A música foi morrendo aos poucos mas eles não se importaram. Cameron parou para pensar. E agora? Estavam passando uma noite muito agradável. Mas e depois? Quando eles sairem dali? Quando eles se encontrarem de novo no trabalho? _Nós vamos voltar a ser apenas colegas._ Ela engoliu em seco. Não queria isso. Não com o Chase, não com esse Chase que ela havia conhecido hoje. Suspirou fundo. _Tenho que mostrar que confio nele._

- Ch- Robert...eu...eu ainda não te contei o que aconteceu comigo.

- E eu ainda não te respondi.

Ela sorriu amarelo.

- Por que nós dois fugimos tanto?

- Porque é mais fácil que adimitir que a nossa vida não é perfeita, que no fundo não passamos de pessoas com traumas e frustações...porque é mais fácil enganar-se e viver uma mentira.

- Mas não menos doloroso.

- Allyson, eu não quero que isso seja uma mentira. Eu não quero que isso aqui não signifique nada.

Ela abriu a boca pra responder mas ele a cortou.

- Faz tempo que eu queria uma chance com você, Queria uma oportunidade de te mostrar que eu não sou quem você pensa, que eu sou mais, muito mais. Eu quero que você saiba que pode confiar em mim e me procurar quando estiver sofrendo. Mas como você vai confiar num cara que se mostra incapaz de responder uma pergunta idiota sobre sua família?

- Foi só uma pergunta. Você não precisa responder se não quiser. Eu...

- Eu quero responder. Só não sei como.

Eles pararam de dançar. E ela segurou a mão dele.

- De verdade, esta noite está sendo perfeita demais pra ser estragada pela minha mania idiota de me intrometer na vida dos outros. Você não precisa me contar nada. Eu é que te devo explicações por ter te tratado mal. - _Ele não precisa me falar nada. Afinal, eu não faço parte da vida dele. Não faço?_ - Ela sentiu um nó apertar-lhe a garganta.

Ele riu, suspirou fundo e começou:

- Eu não sinto falta dele. Não sinto. Meu pai foi embora de casa quando eu tinha quinze anos, me deixando sozinho com uma mãe alcóolatra. Não foi fácil. Eu tinha essa esperança idiota que um belo dia ele ia voltar, se desculpar e seríamos uma família novamente. Mas isso não aconteceu. O tempo foi passando e nada dele voltar. Acho que me acostumei a viver sem ele, a não receber um cafuné, um beijo de boa noite...me acostumei com a idéia que ele não ia torcer por mim nos jogos de futebol do colégio, que ele simplesmente não se importava mais. E vivi bem desse jeito até ele aparecer de novo. Fiquei sem reação. Queria perdoá-lo mas não me sentia pronto. Aí aquela antiga esperança idiota renasceu. Acreditei que voltaríamos a nos falar e com calma, seríamos uma família de novo. Quando eu recebi a notícia da morte dele foi um choque. Foi um balde de água fria. Porém não sinto falta dele. Ele simplesmente não está aqui, assim como ele também não esteve na minha adolescência. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim por pensar assim? - Ele estava inexpressivo.

Cameron abraçou-o.

- Não, só vamos dizer que você também não passou no vestibular pra Deus.

O médico sorriu. Nunca pensara que alguém o entenderia tão bem assim. Abraçou-a de volta.

- Obrigado.

A imunologista tentou retribuir com um: Não há de que, mas as palavras fugiram-lhe da boca e ela sentiu umas lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face. Ela pressionou a cabeça contra o peito de Chase.

- Eii, está tudo bem com você?

- A minha irmã...foi...a minha irmã morreu ontem. - Ela esfregou os olhos na esperança de que conseguiria parar com o choro.

- Está tudo bem. Você pode chorar.

Foi o que ela fez. Pela primeira vez desde que ela recebera a notícia, ela se permitiu chorar sem se sentir culpada ou com intenção de parar. Ela mostrou seu lado mais fraco e vulnerável justamente para o homem pelo qual ela nunca se apaixonaria.

Continua...

**N/A:** Pronto! Depois de uma semana de provas, aqui estou eu pra mostrar que eu não sumi e que principalmente, não esqueci dessa fic. aushaush

Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo porque eu até perdi o meu bloquinho onde tava escrito. Aí tive que digitar tudo confiando na minha memória. Gostaram?

Eu tinha que fazer esse momento. Será que vocês se lembram que tinha contecido algum ruim a nossa imunologista? Foi isso. E agora? E os detalhes? Será que eles vão ficar mais próximos? Mais que pergunta idiota. haushauhsau

Bom, acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser Huddy. Não, eu não me esqueci deles! Até porque eu revi Act your age e aquela conversa dos dois: October-october...ai, o que é isso? Aí fiquei inspirada. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar. E vocês vão saber mais sobre aquela novela que o House e a Cuddy assistem. Será que a Linda vai acabar com o Harold mesmo? :X

Agradecimentos a todos que leram.

PS: "I'm happy just to dance with you", que o Chase menciona no capítulo anterior é uma música dos Beatles. Queria até colocá-la nessa fic mas não se encaixou. Emtão só mencionei.

Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mudar de idéia**

Cuddy rolou os olhos ao ver o número no identificador de chamadas. E considerou a possibilidade de jogar o telefone pela janela, mas reconsiderou ao perceber que teria que comprar outro logo em seguida. Deixou tocar, numa esperança idiota que parasse. O que deveria fazer? Atender e ter mais uma noite estragada pelos comentários que viriam ou não atender e ter sua noite estragada pelo irritante e incessante toque do telefone? Ele não ia desistir, ele nunca desiste. Chegou a pensar se isso era uma coisa ruim ou boa.

- O que você quer? - Antedeu.

- Você! - House respondeu com uma voz sexy;

- Me ligar no meio da noite não vai te ajuda em nada.

- Você não estava dormindo mesmo.

Ela olhou para o teto, sabia o que viria logo em seguida. Por que simplesmente não desligava o telefone?

- Você é uma das pessoas mais paranóicas que eu conheço e com certeza não vai pra cama antes de repassar o seu dia mentalmente, fazendo anotações sobre o que melhorar e se recriminando por que certas coisas não deram certo. Por exemplo, por que você levou um bolo do seu encontro de hoje? Afinal, duvido que você estivesse falando comigo e fazendo sexo ao mesmo tempo.

- E o que mais?

- Não vai falar nada do tipo: "Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, por isso, vai procurar alguma coisa melhor pra fazer"?

- Um dia eu vou precisar aceitar o fato de que você me conhece bem demais.

- Isso é sério? Porque eu deduzi tudo pelo barulho da televisão ligada.

- O que você quer? - Ela estava se sentindo cansada de tudo isso. Alcançara o almejado sucesso em sua carreira mas na vida pessoal eram outros quinhentos, e tudo, absolutamente tudo parecia estar ligado ao House. Acho que no fundo ela sabia porque não desligava o telefone.

- É a novela?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, esquecendo por um segundo que ele não podia vê-la.

- O que está acontecendo? - House não esperou por uma resposta verbal.

- Jorge declarou seu amor por Linda no Banco onde ela trabalha na mesma hora que ocorreu um assalto. Na pressa os caras acabaram atirando nela, só que o ele levou um tiro em seu lugar.

- NÃO! Ela tem que terminar com o Harold!!

- O Harold não a ama. Jorge levou um tiro por ela. É diferente.

- Jorge é um mané. E Harold demonstrou todo o seu amor no episódio de ontem.

- Ele só ficou com ela porque não podia pagar nenhuma prostituta.

- Nananinanão. Poder, ele podia. Ele só não quis. Isso tem um significado.

- Ele nunca disse que a ama.

- Verbalmente. - Corrigiu o médico.

- Ok, eles fizeram sexo selvagem uma vez, mas e depois, House? Harold tem medo de compromisso! Toda mulher gosta de estabilidade numa relação. Jorge pode dar isso a ela, Harold não.

- Mas a Linda gosta do Harold, não do manezão.

- E daí? Você acha que é simples assim. Só porque ela é bem sucedida no trabalho, ela pode ficar vivendo aventuras amorosas com um cara que nunca disse que a ama...

- Verbalmente. - House interrompeu

- Que nunca demonstrou vontade de ter um relacionamento sério, nem te ter uma família, nunca ligou pro que ela pensa pro que ela quer! E tudo que ela quer é ser amada, ser mimada, que alguém a faça feliz. Jorge pode ser esse alguém. Ela não vai ficar com um idiota, egocêntrico, egoísta, grosso, sem responsabilidades...

- Ainda estamos falando sobre a novela? Porque eu tenho a ligeira impressão que está ficando um pouco pessoal demais, sabe?

- O que você realmente quer?

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. Vá até a porta.

- Amanhã eu vejo.

- Você não faz idéia do que um idiota, egocêntrico, egoísta, grosso e sem responsabilidades pode fazer se você não for ver lá.

- Você não manda em mim. Eu sou a chefe.

- Que usa golpes baixos como decotes enormes e saias grudadas na bunda. Isso não é justo.

- O que é?

- Vai lá ver.

Ela estava ficando curiosa. Pegou o telefone sem fio e saiu do quarto.

- O que você está usando?

- Minha roupa de dominatrix. - Ela riu enquanto abriu a porta. Mas o que viu foi muito mais do que ela esperava.

- Uiii. - House desligou o telefone celular ao fitá-la descabelada com um roupão. - Sua mentirosa.

Continua...

**N/A: **

Me desulpem os chamerons, mas eu estava precisando escrever uma coisa huddy. haushauhsu

Até porque estava sentindo falta do jeito sarcástico do House. Obrigada a todos que leram, novamente, você me fazem muito feliz com suas reviews!

Quanto ao próximo capítulo não sei o que escreverei. To pensando ainda. E to entusiasmada. Pela primeira vez não sei o que pode sair daqui. Isso é muito bom e desafiador. Mandem-me review, não custa nada.

Beijos!


End file.
